martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Heavenly Clan
History The Chu Heavenly Clan is the Overlord of an Upper Realm and their clan have very pure Heaven class Bloodline. As the Overlord of an Upper Realm they have many Ordinary Realms under their Command, although the only named one so far is Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm. Chu Yetianhong is the Old Ancestor Level Character who led the Clan from Overlord of the Holy Land of Martialism into Beyond the Heavens and allowed the Clan to become Overlord of an Ordinary Realm then after leading an expedition into the Upper Realm allowed the Clan to get their current position as an Overlord of an Upper Realm. The juniors of the Chu Heavenly Clan are sent to Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm to prove themselves. Once they arrive there, there are many challenges they can choose to complete. They each must complete a task and once they have done this they can then return to the Clan. There are tasks that are more difficult than others the most difficult amongst them is the task to eliminate the Infant Soul Sect which no junior has been able to do as they have True Immortal Realm Cultivators. This is the task that Chu Fengs father set him in order for Chu Feng to show that he was not worthless to the Clan and to prove himself. The Clan perceives Chu Feng to be useless because when he was born like all juniors of the Clan his talent was tested but the results showed he did not have the Heaven Class Bloodline and when his Father asked for the test to be redone he was refused so his Father felt that the test was rigged and in his rage he started a slaughter of the crowd which included many powerful rival clans and sects so when the Chu Heavenly Clan managed to restrain Chu Xuanyuan in order to calm those Clans and Sects the Father and Son were banished and Chu Feng's Father was forced to declare that Chu Feng had died. The Clan use a test of Willpower at the age of 20 which is essential in the cultivation using the Heavenly Lightning Bloodline and the test is called the 9 Heavenly Lightning Steps all juniors can step onto the Second Level with the majority stepping onto the Third Level. Only 20% step onto the Fourth Level and only 10% step onto the Fifth Level and stepping onto the Sixth will mean they will get key training by the Clan. Stepping onto the Seventh Level will be called Peerless Talent as that is the Level the current Patriarch of the Family arrived at. As for the Eighth Level only the Chu Heavenly Clan's Old Ancestor stepped onto it. The Ninth Level only two people have ever stepped onto it: Chu Xuanyuan (Chu Feng's Father) and Chu Hanxian (Chu Feng's Grandfather), as for Chu Feng when he took the test he was able to put one foot on the Tenth Level. After entering the clan, Chu Feng managed to completely step on the tenth step. Chu Clan’s Main Palace Apart from the Chu Heavenly Clan’s Clan Chief, only the Chu Heavenly Clan’s Supreme Elders were allowed to enter. Great Law Enforcement Hall It was a place under the administration of the Chu Heavenly Clan’s Law Enforcement Hall. Chu Xingde Chu Xingtian Chu Xingren Self-punishing Mysterious Techniques The mysterious technique is capable of fusing with the Heavenly Lightning Bloodline. After training in that sort of mysterious technique, we will lose the overwhelming talent and meet bottlenecks with each breakthrough in cultivation. Only through using our own comprehension will we be able to make a break through the bottlenecks.” “Furthermore, during the crucial moments of our breakthroughs, the mysterious technique will let out its distinct power and bring forth a calamity.” “Only those that manage to withstand the calamity will be able to truly reach a breakthrough.” “From weak to strong, the Self-punishing Mysterious Techniques are respectively the Mortal Punishment, Earthen Punishment and Heaven Punishment.” The Mortal Punishment is the most common type of Self-punishing Mysterious Technique. With each breakthrough in cultivation, the mysterious technique will automatically draw out the enormous lightning beasts from one’s Heavenly Lightning Bloodline to bombard one’s body “The Mortal Punishment Mysterious Technique is the most ordinary. The majority of those who possess Heavenly Bloodlines in the Outer World all train in the Mortal Punishment Mysterious Technique.” “Above Mortal Punishment is Earthen Punishment.” “Compared to those who train in Mortal Punishment Mysterious Techniques, those who train in Earthen Punishment Mysterious Techniques will be met with more difficult bottlenecks and more powerful calamities. At that time, one would no longer just be punished by one’s Inherited Bloodline. Instead… the Earthen Punishment Mysterious Technique will give rise to Divine Lightnings from the earth to strike your body.” “As for the Heaven Punishment that is above the Earthen Punishment, it is even more dreadful. Not only are the bottlenecks so difficult that it is akin to scaling the heavens, the Divine Lightnings from the depths of the Outer World are also not something that the Divine Lightnings from the earth could compare with.” “Not to mention the cultivators themselves, when Divine Lightning strikes, everything around the cultivator will be destroyed.” “Thus… very few people dare to cultivate the Heaven Punishment Mysterious Technique,” “For Mortal Punishment, one would be able to practice it in the Martial King realm.” “For Earthen Punishment, the Half Martial Emperor realm.” “For Heaven Punishment, the Martial Emperor realm,” ch. 2134 Divine Punishment Mysterious Technique “By Divine Punishment, it means that it is a Self-punishing Mysterious Technique above Heaven Punishment.” Divine Punishment will no longer only be drawing upon lightning at all. Instead, a Divine Tribulation will descend upon you. The descent of a Divine Tribulation will cause destruction to both heaven and the earth. It is a sort of power that surpasses one’s ability to endure However, if you wish to reach a breakthrough, you must withstand that sort of power. You will only be given two choices, success or failure. Furthermore, if you are to fail… not even your soul will remain. “If the other Self-punishment Mysterious Techniques unleash punishments that are still within one’s ability to endure.” “Then, the Divine Punishment Mysterious Technique will unleash punishments that surpass one’s ability to endure.” “Thus, those that train in the Divine Punishment Mysterious Techniques will all obtain a true transformation with every breakthrough,” Chu Xuanyuan explained. “The Divine Punishment Mysterious Technique is not something that just anyone can attempt. As far as I know… only two people have ever trained in it,” “One is your grandfather, Chu Hanxian.” “As for the the other, it is I, your father, Chu Xuanyuan,” Chu Xuanyuan said. ch. 2135 Current Power Level The Chu Heavenly Clan was one of the weakest overlords of the Upper Realms in the Ancestral Martial Starfield but now it is the starfield overlord. The high ranking members of this clan span from Martial Immortals to Exalteds. * Chu Xuanyuan (BTS Protector) - Unknown Ranked Half God Realm powerhouse. * Old Ape (BTS Protector) - Chu Xuanyuan's servant/friend Martial Exalted. * Chu Hanxian - Unknown Ranked Unknown Realm(Above Utmost Exalted) powerhouse. * Chu Feng - 1st Rank Utmost Exalted (+3) and Saint Cloak Dragon Mark ( 6th rank Utmost Exalted). * Chu Liangshan (Clan Head) - 9th Rank Exalted Realm powerhouse. * Supreme Elders - 3rd and 2nd Rank Exalted Realm powerhouses. * Hall Masters - 1st Rank Exalted Realm powerhouses. * Vice Hall Masters - High Rank Martial Immortal experts. * Elders - Martial Immortal Realm experts. * Older Generation - Heavenly Immortal Realm warriors. * Juniors - True Immortal Realm disciples. 9 Heavenly Lightning Steps First Level (100%) * Second Level (100%) * Third Level (Majority, +50%) *The majority of people will be able to ascend to the third step Fourth Level (20%) * Fifth Level (10%) * Sixth Level (Very few, Key Talent) * Chu Huanyu Seventh Level (Patriarch Level Talent) * Chu Liangshan Clan Head of Chu Heavenly Clan Eight Level * Chu Yetianhong Ninth Level * Chu Xuanyuan * Chu Hanxian Tenth Level * Chu Feng 8 Bloodline Cultivation Formation (Bloodline Altar) The Bloodline Altar was indeed not created by my clan’s ancestor. It was created by a mysterious lord. That Lord is not someone from my Ancestral Martial Starfield. He is someone who roamed the vast martial cultivation world and coincidentally, he arrived at the Ancestral Martial Realm and coincidentally met my clan’s old ancestor No one knows who he is. All they know is that his left hand is a hundred times larger than an ordinary person’s left hand. Behind his back are nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine sharp swords. One Bloodline Actived * Chu Liangshan Clan Head of Chu Heavenly Clan * Chu Xuanzhengfa Two Bloodline Actived * Three Bloodline Actived * Four Bloodline Actived * Five Bloodline Actived * Chu Yetianhong Six Bloodline Actived * Seven Bloodline Actived * Chu Hanxian * Chu Xuanyuan Eight Bloodline Actived * Chu Feng When one’s bloodline was enlightened … Day of the Abandonment of the Altar, Eight arrays … Open forever!Category:Families Category:Organizations Category:Clans Category:Heavenly Clans Category:Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm Category:Ancestral Martial Starfield